


On My Angel's Wings

by DarkSaori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Uma aposta tornou os irmãos Winchester os maiores rivais do mundo. O motivo? Castiel.DESTIEL FIC | 2016
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	On My Angel's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem? Espero que gostem dessa fic leve e fofa que escrevi em 2016!  
> Tenham uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori

Dean acordou um pouco tarde naquela manhã. Mal abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Sam, que bebericava café numa caneca branca; estavam hospedados em um hotel barato, um dos menos precários.

— Acordado tão cedo, Sam? — indagou ele, as feições distorcidas numa careta, o corpo levantando e sentando na cama, procurando equilíbrio. Ainda estava desnorteado por conta do sono.

Sam virou-se para o loiro, um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, seu astral diferente dos outros dias, mas Dean nem se tocou daquilo.

— Dean, você já reparou no Castiel? Ele é tão... — suspirou, a fala tão carregada de sensualidade que fez Dean acordar na mesma hora, a cara fechada devido ao comentário. — Tão bonito... Acho que vou chama-lo para sair.

— Você o quê? Não me faça rir, Sammy. — disse Dean tentando descontrair, afastando o lençol de seu corpo e se levantando, catando suas roupas espalhadas e enfiando na bolsa com certa raiva, o que não passou despercebido por Sam. — Desde quando você é tão direto assim...? Fala sério.

Sam sorriu ainda mais, bebendo mais do café, e virou-se completamente para Dean, na tentativa de observar bem o irmão.

— Você parece um pouco afetado, não é, Dean? Está com algum problema? — ah, como era divertido perturbar Dean, ele era tão previsível certas vezes que se tornava engraçado.

— Não, eu estou ótimo. — respondeu Dean secamente, terminando de guardar as suas roupas e pegando uma toalha de forma displicente, indo para o banheiro tomar um bom banho. Preferia pensar sobre tudo aquilo com a cabeça bem fria debaixo d’água ou meteria um soco em Sam, ele estava cheio de gracinhas desde que havia ficado sem alma. E aquilo era um tremendo pé no saco.

Sam não perdoou. Encostou-se na porta fechada do banheiro e suspirou, imaginando as mil coisas que diria para perturbar o outro; sentia que precisava fazer aquilo ou aquela situação nunca teria fim. Já havia percebido que Dean era apaixonado por Castiel e vice-versa através de pequenos atos e palavras trocadas entre os dois, mas ambos eram covardes ou bobos demais para se declararem e tudo o que Sam queria era aproximá-los, fazer Dean confessar e lutar pelo anjo, mesmo sabendo que não seria tão fácil. Dean sempre foi ótimo em esconder os seus sentimentos, mas sabia que não poderia fugir deles para sempre.

Sam, como um ótimo irmão caçula, precisava fazer algo à respeito.

— Mas e então, por que não, Dean? Castiel é solteiro, eu também... O que nos impediria de sair e ver qual é? — falou alto, sabendo que apesar do chuveiro estar ligado o outro ouviria, ele não deixaria passar aquela. — Ele é bonito, interessante, é fofo fazendo aquelas carinhas e eu sinto coisas quando estou perto dele e...

Na mesma hora o som do chuveiro foi silenciado e a porta se abriu, revelando um Dean praticamente todo molhado, algumas gotículas escorrendo por seu corpo malhado, com a toalha adornando a sua cintura.

— Você vai mesmo continuar enchendo com esse assunto? — seu tom de voz era sério e seu olhar tão penetrante que poderia furar Sam em uma olhada só, mas o moreno apenas ria em seu íntimo. Ver Dean furioso era um ótimo sinal, ele estava colocando as garras de fora e logo sucumbiria.

— Ah, não, claro que não, eu só... Estava expondo o que acho dele, só isso. — disse sem vergonha nenhuma, se segurando para não rir, vendo Dean sair do banheiro sem pudor algum; o loiro desenrolou a toalha da cintura e começou a se secar sem se importar com os olhares interrogatórios de Sam pois normalmente Dean se arrumava no banheiro; logo uma poça criou-se no chão devido ao excesso de água no corpo do mais velho. 

— Pois se continuar “expondo o que acha dele”, vou partir sua cara ao meio. — falou secando seus braços e tronco, logo passando para as pernas e pés, as mãos ágeis e irritadas sacudindo a toalha em seus cabelos em seguida, deixando-os arrepiados. Estava admirado consigo mesmo por ainda não ter esganado o próprio irmão, era o seu bendito autocontrole dando às caras após muitos anos de treinamento.

— Ah, é? E por que você faria isso? — desafiou o moreno, queria que o loiro dissesse a verdade com todas as letras.

— Oh meu irmãozinho, você sabe... — Dean disse em um tom descarado e sensual, o que costumava usar para os seus flertes e cinismo em geral. — Eu gosto dele.

— Defina gostar.

— Você tá querendo um relatório, é? Sem essa.

— Diz logo o que sente por ele, senão vou conquista-lo. — advertiu Sam seriamente, trocando um olhar penetrante com o irmão, os músculos da face rígidos, queria que Dean acreditasse que era para valer. — E sabe que eu tenho poder para isso.

Lentamente, Dean virou-se para ele e fitou-o com a cara mais sonsa possível, como se Sam houvesse contado alguma piada que não tivesse entendido.

— Você o quê? Tem poder para isso? Ora, Sam, não me faça rir, todos nós sabemos o quanto você é um tédio. — disse numa clara afirmativa de que estava com ciúme e despeitado, o que dava mais pontos para Sam, era ali que ele queria chegar. — Castiel não suportaria um encontro com você, nem sequer ouvir sua voz chamando-o para sair, não me faça rir.

— Ah, é? Experimente. — falou ainda mais sério, a voz controlada e calma, mas seu tom não era nem um pouco amigável. — Você pode ser o garanhão, o mais atraente e o sabe-tudo desleixado que todos adoram, mas eu sou quieto, compreensivo e não preciso de muito para levar alguém ao céu. — Dean arregalou os olhos quando ouviu aquilo; jamais pensou que Sam seria capaz de tal atrevimento. — Vai querer mesmo me desafiar?

E naquele momento, a rivalidade mais absurda e mortal se iniciou. Seria uma briga de grandes e ninguém se atreveria a se meter nela, nem mesmo o pobre Castiel, que ainda nem sabia que estava sendo tão disputado.

— Você quer saber de uma coisa, Sam? Vamos apostar uma corrida.

— Vamos sim, o prêmio é um beijo do Castiel e com sorte conquista-lo de uma vez por todas, ele precisa de alguém de atitude na vida dele.

Os olhos de Dean flamejaram de raiva, algo que nem ele mesmo sabia que era capaz e os de Sam não estavam diferentes; iria até o fim por aquilo, de uma vez por todas.

— Feito!

— Feito!

— Que vença o melhor, ou seja, eu!

— Não seja tão convencido, Dean, eu sou tão bom motorista quanto você.

E então, Dean começou a se vestir e Sam deixou a caneca na pia, juntando as próprias coisas; em poucos minutos, Dean abriu a porta e jogou a bolsa nas costas, saindo e caminhando em direção ao Impala 1967, seu bebê que estava sempre a postos quando ele precisava. Sam saiu logo em seguida, carregando sua mala e jogando no banco do carona de seu carro roubado, entrando rapidamente no mesmo; sabia que não podia dar mole para Dean.

Em questão de segundos, ambos já estavam preparados no meio da pista, observando a falta de movimento na mesma, o que era um verdadeiro milagre. Enquanto os motores roncavam, os seus donos não paravam de se encarar, a rivalidade crescente e esquisita ecoando na curta distância entre eles; o ar estava diferente, os olhares massacrantes, a vontade de vencer tão óbvia quanto respirar. Não que Sam realmente quisesse Castiel, ele nunca quis, mas não queria perder para o irmão. 

— Haha, tá preparado para comer poeira? — Dean indagou, completamente largado dentro do seu carro, dando um sorriso de lado.

— Já falei para não me subestimar, Dean. — Sam disse calmamente. — Sabe muito bem que posso te vencer.

— Nem se você nascer de novo, irmãozinho. — Dean finalizou a discussão, arregalando os olhos ao ver o que havia defronte a ele.

Castiel vinha caminhando e parou no meio dos carros de ambos, não entendendo nada, as feições fechadas e a testa muito franzida. O que aqueles doidos estavam pensando?

— Rapazes, o que está acontecendo? — indagou curioso. Queria saber em qual confusão haviam se metido dessa vez, já não aguentava mais aquela disposição que eles tinham para encrencas.

— Nada, Castiel, apenas aprecie a visão. — falou Dean, soando um pouco mais rude do que previu, a bronca não era com ele e sim com Sam, mas infelizmente seu humor estava péssimo.

— Ah, que visão?

— Vamos apostar uma corrida, Castiel. — Sam explicou, pacientemente, olhando nos olhos do anjo, que logo notou a seriedade da situação, devolvendo o olhar. — E é por sua causa.

Castiel então olhou fundo nos olhos de Dean, ainda um pouco confuso, e quando menos esperou ambos aceleraram e levantaram poeira, deixando o anjo para trás. Ele quase não acreditou no que via.

— Como assim por minha causa? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! — a sua voz soou alta e preocupada, mas eles não estavam mais ouvindo. Sempre foi assim com os Winchester. Quando levavam algo a sério, acabavam por exagerar. Sam e Dean poderiam brigar por Castiel por dias a fio, mas nenhum dos dois desistiria.

Como se previsse os perigos, Castiel não aguentou apenas olhar a disputa, levantou voo e foi atrás deles; sabia que poderiam se dar muito mal brincando com a vida da forma que estavam fazendo.

— Seus moleques... Sempre me dando trabalho. — ralhou consigo mesmo, observando os carros quase se colidirem, tamanha a velocidade e a falta de noção dos dois imprudentes.

Ambos eram ótimos no volante, mas Dean simplesmente dirigia como se não houvesse amanhã, despreocupado se sofreria ou não um acidente, sem focar nos problemas que poderia ter se não fosse atento. Castiel apenas negou com a cabeça, achando aquilo mais do que um absurdo. Os irmãos estavam há mais de cem por hora, Sam dirigia nervoso e morto de raiva, tentando se manter na pista, enquanto Dean dirigia como se ele fosse seu pior inimigo. No íntimo do loiro, queria matar Sam apenas por sua audácia de mais cedo, ele jamais permitiria que o moreno levasse Castiel para um encontro, não estava nem louco!

Faria o que fosse preciso para ter o anjo, mesmo que o próprio não houvesse sido avisado. Castiel voou quase além de sua capacidade, desviando carros, motos, bicicletas e tudo de ameaçador que cruzou o caminho de Dean, não o queria machucado por nada, morreria se aquilo acontecesse. Temendo também pela vida do Winchester mais novo, retirou do seu caminho tudo que pudesse machucá-lo, passando um certo tempo executando aquela função, até que com uma freada brusca Dean parou o seu carro.

— E então? Satisfeitos com essa bobagem? — Castiel indagou aproximando-se do loiro, que dividia seu olhar entre o anjo e o irmão, que havia estacionado o carro de qualquer maneira ao lado do dele.

Sem pensar em mais nada Dean saiu do carro de forma displicente e caminhou até o anjo, segurando-o pela cintura e lhe tascando um beijo de língua que deixou Castiel atordoado. Correspondeu o loiro na mesma hora, mesmo que os sentimentos dentro de si se revirassem com força total, afinal, nunca havia passado por uma situação como aquela; sentia coisas por Dean que nunca pensou confessar a ele, mas quem sabe aquela fosse a deixa para dizer-lhe o que sentia.

Assim que terminaram o beijo, trocaram três selinhos e se olharam mutuamente, os corações quase saindo pela boca de tão forte que batiam, os sorrisos se igualando e se apreciando na mesma medida. Dean levou um certo tempo até desfocar a sua atenção dos lábios macios de Castiel, mais ainda de seus olhos cor de céu tão chamativos, para então fitar o irmão que olhava para os dois de forma divertida.

— E então, Sam, você viu isso? Parece que ele quer você mesmo após esse esforço? — indagou não muito interessado na resposta, queria provocar o mais novo a qualquer custo, estava se sentindo o tal.

— Ah, Dean, você ainda tem que aprender muitas coisas sobre mim. — Sam respondeu escorado na porta aberta de seu carro, despreocupado.

— O quê? Como assim?

— Eu não amo Castiel. Eu só queria que demonstrasse o que você sentia por ele. — riu. — E consegui.

Ao ouvir aquilo uma pequena raiva cresceu no interior do loiro, mas ele preferiu deixar quieto. Amava Castiel, aquela era a mais pura verdade, e demonstrar não era de todo ruim, era até melhor. Assim o anjo poderia dizer-lhe se sentia o mesmo, o que sempre foi a sua extrema curiosidade.

— Cass? — chamou-o, percebendo que o anjo parecia um pouco perdido com todas aquelas informações. Castiel não entendia muito sobre os sentimentos humanos, mas seu cérebro fez todo o esforço possível para que enfim compreendesse o que se passava. — Cass?

— Hã? Oi, Dean.

— Sabe, eu nunca perguntei isso para ninguém, mas... Você... Sabe... Gosta de mim? — era notável o desconforto de Dean, pois ele nunca precisou extrair aquele tipo de informação de ninguém que estivesse a fim, apenas trocava um olhar e já levava para a cama, mas com o anjo não era assim.

Era a primeira pessoa que não precisava seduzi-lo diretamente, tampouco embolar-se com ele em seus lençóis, para que algo acontecesse em seu interior, em seu coração.

— Er, eu... Eu sempre te amei, Dean. — oh, ele amava. Não era gostar, era algo mais profundo. Era quase como um pecado permiti-lo se apaixonar pelo loiro.

— Sempre amou? Eu... Mas como? Por quê? — Dean encontrou-se estranhamente interessado pelo assunto. Desejava que Castiel lhe dissesse tudo o que quisesse, precisava saber.

— É um amor de milênios, Dean. — sorriu gentilmente. — Não me pergunte como, apenas aconteceu. Meu pai havia mencionado algo sobre isso e bem, estamos aqui. Eu sempre te amei por tudo o que você é e não mudaria nada em você.

Castiel não precisou dizer mais nada. Os olhos de Dean se encheram de lágrimas na mesma hora, mas ele se manteve firme, mesmo que o seu coração estivesse completamente acelerado e ele precisasse engolir a saliva a contragosto. Nunca foi amado pelas pessoas com quem se relacionou, então era óbvio que ouvir aquelas palavras não foi algo fácil, pois poderia facilmente derreter, mas deixaria para uma outra ocasião.

— Cass, eu sempre te amei tanto! Tão lindo ouvir isso tudo... Obrigado por me amar. — e tomou o anjo nos braços novamente, beijando-o sem demora, arrancando pequenas risadas de Sam.

O que se seguiu foram mais juras de amor, somadas a um Sam sentindo-se vitorioso e sendo agradecido por ambos, pois somente à beira do medo puderam confessar o amor que sentiam.

Voltaram ao bunker onde tomaram muitas cervejas e festejaram o mais novo casal do pedaço.


End file.
